


Long Overdue

by dragonflyMerri



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyMerri/pseuds/dragonflyMerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running an errand for the king leads to an unexpected, and long overdue surprise for Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Overdue

Merlin rushed though the halls, muttering under his breath about idiot prat kings and their useless memories. He adjusted the bulk of the blue cloak in his arms so he wouldn’t trip over it as he hurried to the throne room.

Idiot Arthur had been about to start the ceremony to induct six new knights when he had suddenly decided he wanted his blue cloak instead of the red one he was wearing.

“What blue cloak?” Merlin had asked when Arthur called him over and told him to fetch it.

“The blue cloak that’s behind my changing screen. Get it, please Merlin.” Arthur had whispered while smiling and nodding at the gathering host of knights, soon-to-be knights and official guests. 

“You don’t have a blue cloak!” Merlin hissed back 

“Yes, I do. Do as you’re told for once and get it. It’s behind my changing screen.” 

“But…”

“Just go, Merlin!” Arthur was starting to get annoyed.

Merlin had left, scowling and muttering. When he reached Arthur’s room and checked behind the screen, he stopped short at seeing the blue cloak sitting on the bench. Where he hell had that come from? Merlin knew all of Arthur’s clothes and he had never seen that cloak before. Gathering it up, he hurried back to the throne room.

 

As Merlin entered the room, Arthur was just dubbing the last of the six new knights.

“Arise Sir Balarath, Knight of Camelot”

The crowd applauded as the new knight stood, turned and acknowledged the cheers.

Arthur turned to Merlin and called him over. Merlin stepped up beside Arthur and held out the blue cloak. Arthur indicated that Merlin should put the cloak on the throne. Merlin scowled again. What on earth was the great hurry for the damn cloak if the ceremony was over?

“Merlin, come here.” When Merlin stepped back beside Arthur, he shook his head. “No Merlin, there, in front of me.”

Startled, Merlin looked at where Arthur was pointing, directly in front of him, the spot where the newly made knight had just left. 

“Arthur?”

“Just do it Merlin.” 

With great hesitation, and looking fretfully at the crowd still standing at attention, Merlin stepped in front of Arthur and turned to face him. Arthur indicated he should kneel and Merlin did so, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Knights, honored guests, people of Camelot,” Arthur’s voice rang out and the crowd hushed. “You know the man who kneels before me as my manservant, Merlin.” 

“Arthur, what the hell are you doing?” Merlin hissed. Arthur ignored him. 

“Many of you have been with me since Merlin first arrived in Camelot. Some of you have joined us more recently, but you also know the man who kneels before me.”

“Arthur, this is not funny – what are you doing?” Merlin’s whispered voice was edged in panic.

“Many of you have been with me as we fought adversity after adversity, as we lost Camelot and won it back, as we defeated our enemies, conquered both man and beast who sought to overcome Camelot.” Arthur’s voice reached to the far corners of the hall.

“Throughout all our battles, all adversities, one man has stood steadfast at my side. One man has stood firm in his belief in the future we are creating together. One man has never failed to be my guide…. my conscious….. my council….. my defender against all who would harm me…. and always, my friend.” 

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice was weak and uncertain.

Arthur finally looked down at Merlin. “Merlin. When first we met, you called me friend, but I rejected that name, and you. Then you saved my life. In the years since that time, you have served me as manservant and have been by my side throughout the great adventure that has led to me being king. In all that time, you have never doubted me, nor the future that you so firmly believed in. You have pushed me, prodded me, guided me and helped me along the path to creating the Camelot that we both envision. And along the way, you have saved my life countless times, offered up your own in exchange, and always, you have been my firmest friend. One that I am now proud to acknowledge.” 

Reaching back, Arthur took the blue cloak and shook it out. He looked out at the crowd again. 

“Let it now be known, that from this moment, Merlin, who was known as my manservant, is now raised to the rank of Advisor to the King. As always, he shall ever be by my side to counsel and guide. He shall be first amongst advisors. And as always, he shall be first among friends. Stand up Merlin.”

Merlin remained where he was, staring up agog at Arthur.

“Merlin, stand up!” Arthur hissed. 

Stumbling to his feet, Merlin was staring at Arthur in disbelief. “Arthur, what??” 

Arthur stepped down from the dais, draped the blue cloak around Merlin’s shoulders and fastened the clasp, he smirked at his stunned former manservant.

“Well honestly, Merlin.” Athur murmured. “You really were the worst manservant ever. I had to do something to replace you. A king deserves a proper manservant, don’t you think?” 

“I’m a good manservant!” Merlin automatically answered. 

Arthur’s smirk softened to a smile. “Yes you were, Merlin. The most loyal I could ever hope for. And now, I hope you will serve me with that same loyalty and dedication, in your new role as Advisor to the King.” 

Arthur stepped back and grasped Merlin’s shoulders. “This is long overdue, my friend.” He turned Merlin to face the crowd, and stepped back onto the dais. 

“People of Camelot, I present to you Merlin, Advisor to the King.” 

The crowd broke into loud applause and raucous cheers, lead by the knights. 

Merlin stared back at them, gobsmacked. He felt Arthur step down beside him.

“Close your mouth, Merlin, you look like an idiot. And I will not have it said that the Advisor to the King is an idiot.” 

Automatically Merlin responded “Why not? You call me idiot often enough.”

“Yes, but I am the king and that is my right. Even if we both know that it’s not true. Not in the least.”

Merlin turned to look at Arthur and saw the pride shining on his king’s face. A slow smile turned into a grin then Merlin’s face all but split with a blinding smile. 

“That’s better. Now, as Advisor to the King, your first order of business is to find me a replacement manservant. A proper manservant, not another useless one like you.”

As the knights crowded around the king and his new Advisor, Merlin called over Gwaine’s shoulder “Oh don’t worry sire, I have just the person in mind!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out who the new manservant is in my next fic The New Manservant


End file.
